1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a system and method for capturing images, and more particularly to the system and method for switching screens from overview and preview.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In recent years, a digital copying machine has had various functions for processing a document image, such as black-and-white inversion, mirroring, inside-blanking, or image separation. In addition, a color digital copying machine also has other color processing functions, such as color conversion or color deletion. Users select a desired image area or any one of the functions described above for a particular image on an operating zone or with an editor to set conditions for image processing. In this case, users generally output a trial copy to check whether a desired image quality can be obtained or not, and then enables the user to execute fine adjustments. In a case where a desired image quality has not been obtained, and again outputs a trial copy to check the quality of the outputted copy. A scanner is a device that converts a visible image such as a photograph, transparency or printed paper into an electronic form suitable for copying, storing or processing by a computer.
The scanning procedure proposed in the prior art comprises basic steps described as steps 11-15 shown in FIG. 1, first scan an original with lower resolution 11, then the first image is displayed on a preview screen 12. User selects a portion of the first image from the preview screen 13. Then scans the corresponding original image with a higher resolution to get a second image 14, and output the second image 15.
Due to the resolution of first scan being lower than the second scan, the first image displayed on the preview screen is usually different than the second image. Though an image is not obviously distorted by variation of resolution, the nature of the image, such as color, brightness, spot, and edge of profile, is usually varied with the resolution resulting in the difference between the selected first image shown on the preview screen and the output image (such as a printed picture or saved file).
In the prior art for scanners, a picture is placed on a scanner screen. The scanner scans the picture and stores the resulting image in a computer memory. The image may then be displayed upon a monitor. The conventional scanners usually provide a preview function that can quickly scan a picture in low resolution to generate a preview image. A user can then specify one or more scanning areas/target areas on the preview image to instruct the scanner to scan only the designated areas. The scanner will later scan the designated areas in high resolution and transmit only the images from the designated areas back to a computer. In accordance with the operation of the conventional scanners, after the preview image is displayed, a normal scan of a portion of the picture that corresponds to the designated area is then performed. However, the scanner is on standby during this period of time to specify the scanning areas/target areas of the preview image. The scanner user interface (UI) for switching screen of overview and preview isn't an intuitive method. It isn't possible to preview many frames at the same time.
In view of the prior art described, it is a desire to provide a system and method for switching screens from overview and preview.